


Winter

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Seasons [4]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adorable, Borderlands AU, Cute, Dating, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Helios - Freeform, Hyperion, Jack actually wears something different!, Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Male/Male, Moments, Rhack- Freeform, Seasons, Series, Tales from the Borderlands AU, Winter, otp, rhack - Freeform, short moments, short series, tftb, tftb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the final season rolls in, Rhys gets to experience snow for the first time and Jack finally buys some new clothes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support on this series so far. I plan to continue it as I have many more moments planned in my head (spoilers) so I hope you carry on enjoying them! :)

Rhys wraps his arms tightly around himself, his fingertips digging into the sleeves of his woolly jumper and his knees pressed close to his chest. As he exhales, he can see his breath puff out in front of him, the warmth of it mixing with the cold and becoming prominent. He probably looked a lot colder than he actually was. Snow falls delicately around him, like flour drifting down from a sieve. He watches fondly as his two best friends enjoy the new substance, falling into piles and extending their arms and legs, moving them to make snow angels. He still had some chunks of snow attached to his jeans, maybe some on his back somewhere, from the snowball fight they'd just had. He'd won. Just. Vaughn put up a good fight, but Yvette got incredibly competitive. She's the type of person to fall out with you if she loses Monopoly or Cluedo, not before flipping the board, causing dice, money and pieces to go flying, scattering on the floor around the room. He still hasn't found Miss Scarlet... She was probably under the couch somewhere, gathering dust and becoming a spiders new best friend. Not proper treatment for a lady of her standard. There were probably a couple of bruises across his otherwise unscathed skin, but it was worth it for the snowball champion title. He probably should've brought some gloves with him. His fingertips were tingling, gradually losing their original colour and fading to blue, frostbite nibbling at his skin. But he didn't want to leave the snow for a second. In the time it took him to go back to his apartment to retrieve the item of clothing, the magical white flakes could stop and he'd just be left with the already settled snow on the ground. He still found that fascinating, but watching it float from seemingly nowhere in the fairly yellowish sky just calmed him and made it that little bit more special. Actually, he was a little surprised there weren't more people out enjoying the new season. It was a Sunday and, even though Rhys is fairly certain Jack prefer it if people did at least a _little_ bit of work, people needed a day off. There was a little group of accountants in the corner by the coffee stall, friends of Vaughn's as they'd exchanged a few words when they passed, and someone taking a break from leading some pompous businessmen around, who were visiting the Helios station from other companies. Surely everyone couldn't be at that new club? He'd been wrangled by Vaughn and Yvette into going the other week and it wasn't bad, but not really anything to scream about either. He's pretty sure he'd heard somewhere that Jack was planning to have an input to bring in more revenue at some point... He'd have to ask him about that. Vaughn was wearing a new coat from the winter collection with his wages, one which was pure leather, other than the fake fur around the collar and padding on its shoulders. Other than that, he was wearing his casual work clothes. Yvette had traded her skirt for some bootleg flared jeans, a rather light blue colour, and a poncho thrown snugly over her yellow blouse. Rhys seemed to be the only one taking advantage of the new 'no uniform' rule, visiting the shops whenever a new season came into stock. Currently he was sporting a dark blue woolly jumper, with red reindeer prancing along the bottom, a secret button near the collar caused lights to flash and dance along the strings connecting the animals to a sleigh, and red skinny jeans, trying to limit the amount of air that could go up his trouser legs and nip at the vulnerable skin. He'd managed to sling a purple scarf around his neck before he left his apartment to protect his otherwise exposed flesh. He can't help but wonder if Jack had bought any new clothes... Probably not. He was probably cooped up in his warm office, grey jeans donning his legs and the usual four layers on his torso, sipping at a coffee whilst typing up some important document on his computer. Mmm coffee. He could do with one right about now. Just to warm him up a little. He'd go and buy one from the stall, but he didn't have cash or his Hyperion card on him and, judging by the lack of pockets on his counterparts, he doubted Vaughn and Yvette had anything either. Oh, maybe hot chocolate, with whipped cream and those really cute mini white and pink marshmallows you can buy from the store. Now he was just tormenting himself.

"Uh oh, boyfriend alert!" Yvette calls, aiming a snowball toward someone approaching behind Rhys.

* * *

Jack admires himself in the full length mirror. After a short conversation with Rhys, Meg had managed to convince Jack to go to the store and buy some 'seasonal' clothes, agreeing with Rhys that it was a good idea and that spending 24/7 in the same styled clothes was boring. At first he was against the idea, complaining that his causal clothes were comfortable and admitting he'd rather keep the cash to spoil Rhys with later. However, after getting a fairly serious scolding from Rhys of him saying that he could pay for his own things and didn't want to feel as if he had to become reliant on Jacks cash for nice things, and basically being _dragged_ to the shops by his PA, he'd actually bought things to match the season outside. Okay, maybe he was a little late and was actually wearing the Autumn season, but it was different right? That's what they had requested. Besides it would fit, he could get away with it. Needless to say Meg isn't too impressed, picking up the aurburn colors and matching it with the fall season instantly. She rolls her eyes as she walks past him, setting a mug of fresh coffee on his desk.

"What?" Jack questions, picking up the small action.

"I didn't say anything." She argues, shrugging her shoulders as she takes place behind him.

"Nooo, but you rolled your eyes. What have I done wrong now?" He asks, looking at her in the reflection.

"I can't believe you bought autumn clothes is all." She giggles, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Its something other than my other clothes right? I mean that what you and Rhys wanted. Stop complaining all the time. He won't notice." Jack replies, tugging the orange shirt's hem slightly.

"He won't notice?! Honey, he has the same shirt! Given your jeans are different, but he will definitely be able to tell that they're the autumn collection. People with no sense of fashion what so ever would be able to tell. You're basically giving him ammunition to make fun of you." She snorts, quickly pulling her hands up to her pony tail, tugging the hair slightly to make it a tighter hold.

"Okay then, Miss. Fashionista, _you_ go and buy me some winter clothes whilst _I_ drink my coffee." He orders, sitting down on his chair, kicking his feet up onto the desk and pulling the ceramic mug to his lips.

"Fine, but you _have_ to wear them, no slipping back into your casual clothes." She replies, using a pen to push him feet back to the floor once again, unimpressed that he was willing to dent and scratch the varnished wood for his personal comfort.

"Fine." He grumbles, hiding his mouth behind his coffee mug.

 

It doesn't take long before the PA is re-entering the office, several bags hanging from her arms and she drops them in a heap on the floor. Rummaging through the expensive bags, brand names displayed graciously and proudly on the outer side, she mutters and sighs to herself.

"Right, put these on." She breathes, pointing at the clothes she's laid of for him. There are a pair a white jeans, a blue pressed blouse and a tan brown leather jacket, white fur lining the insides and protruding up to the colour.

"Very stylish, I kinda like it." Jack grins, like a child who had just woken up on Christmas morning, hopping up from his chair and beginning to step out of his current clothing, not even bothered about Meg's presence. For some of the wild party's he'd thrown, all resulting in tons of empty beer cans and wine bottles, she'd probably seen a _lot_ worse than him in his boxers. Pulling the jacket taut over his shoulder, he looks himself up and down in the mirror, Meg picking up the other clothes in the background that he'd left strewn on the floor.

"I swear I'm like your mother." She mutters, gathering the clothes in a heap in her arms.

"I like it." He smirks, ignoring her comment and turning to her, holding her arms out so she can bask in his handsomeness.

"Very nice." She chuckles, proud of her choices, "now grab your coffee and that hot chocolate I made, your boyfriends in the snow with his friends. He looks like he could do with the warmth." She continues, nodding toward the two mugs on the counter by the kettle.

"Life saver." He compliments, kissing her lightly on the cheek before grabbing the mugs and making his way down the corridor. Standing in the corridor, he refrains from leaning up the wall as he swears he can feel the temperature gradually drop as he makes his descent. As if all the warm air was being contained up in his office and all the cold air was being shoved down here. Well, he did have heating... The doors open and he's fairly surprised at how little amount of people there are. Its Sunday right? He was fairly certain it was Sunday...

"Uh oh, boyfriend alert!" Yvette exclaims, one hand extended, her thumb standing as she uses it as a sight, her other hand pulled back behind her head, snowball primed and ready.

"If you do that then you can guarantee your clothes will have coffee down them." He chuckles, moving over toward his boyfriend who was sitting on the bench table on his lonesome, arms wrapped tightly around himself. Since his relationship with Rhys, he'd gotten to know Vaughn and Yvette and had found that they were actually fairly enjoyable to be around. He didn't mind joking around with them and having hearty conversations. Kind of like he did with his PA. Just that he hasn't know them as long. Yvette seemed to take an instant liking to he side of Handsome Jack that she had never had the privilege of seeing before, Vaughn was still a little hesitant. Understandable really. But he'd come round.

"Ooo you got new clothes!" Rhys admires, taking the mug offered to him by Jack. He knew exactly that he was waiting for a hot beverage. Actually... Now that he thinks it through, it was probably Meg that had made him bring this down. Simply because she thinks of these things more than Jack does. That, and he saw her pass him to enter a shop about fifteen minuets ago.

"Yeah, what'cha think Kitten? You said you wanted something different." Jack purrs, wiggling his eyebrows a little for added effect.

"Very niiice." Rhys replies, extending the word for extra admiration. Without asking, Jack invited himself to take Rhys scarf, slipping under it and sharing it with the younger man, pressing their bodies close together.

"What do you think about winter?" Rhys asks, taking a sip from his hot chocolate, the warmth spreading over his lips and down his throat into the pit of his stomach, his fingertips already burning from the sudden temperature change they were experiencing.

"I like it. A lot better than autumn." He agrees, looking up at the sky which seemed to have infinite amounts of the snowy substance cooped up.

"Me too." Rhys sighs, leaning into Jacks side as he watch Yvette throw her pre-made snowball at Vaughn so it isn't wasted. Suddenly, he feels a fairly pointy object poke his cheek and his curiosity causes him to pull back Jack's jacket slightly. His fingers delicately pull forward a card tag, price, make and material typed neatly on the back.

"Ohmygod." He snorts, grabbing the attention of Vaughn and Yvette. The three erupt in laughter as Jack pulls the price tag from Rhys' fingers, tugging it from the jacket and stuffing it into his pocket, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"S-Shut up." he stammers, causing Rhys to sense a sulk coming on.

"So it was you that Meg was shopping for!" Rhys chuckles, easing his laughter so not to embarrass his lover __to__ _o_ much.

"Um Jack." Vaughn calls, still doubled over in laughter as he gestured to the bottom of his shirt. Glancing down, Jack whispers a profanity under his breath at the sight of yet another label sticking out from the material. Tugging it off, he slips it into his pocket with the other one.

"Shut up and drink your hot chocolate." Jack mutters, noticing that Rhys is still giggling away as he leans against him. Rhys suddenly feels Jack's hand brushing quickly with some force down his back.

"You're covered in snow." He chuckles, causing some flakes of snow to fall onto the bench table behind him.

"Snowball fight. I won." Rhys grins.

"Only 'cause you cheated!" Yvette calls, lobbing another lump of snow that he had pressed together tightly in her palms at Vaughn. However, he dodges, leaving only a couple of centimetres between him and the ammunition, before firing his own, hitting her in the left shoulder.

"That's a lie! I won fair and square!" He shouts back, "she's such a sore loser." He mutters so only Jack can hear him.

"Huh." Jack chuckles, suddenly interested with the collar of Rhys' jumper. Running his fingertips along the fabric, he finds a bump inconsistent with the rest of the clothing. Pressing down slightly, he hears a small, light click, before noticing red and green LED lights are flashing on the reindeers. There's a short silence between the pair, in which Rhys' cheeks become dusted with a light pink, sipping at his hot chocolate and trying to ignore the cocked eyebrow Jack was shooting his way.

"Really?" He questions, pressing the button once again to turn the lights off.

"What? It was on sale... I thought it was cute." He replies, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Your fashion sense is terrible... But only you could pull this off. Yes it looks cute on you." Jack chuckles, pressing a heavy kiss to the younger man's cheek.


End file.
